The Pantheon of Creation
by Shraffe1001
Summary: In the far future of the world of Affliate Zero, people are living under the rules of Twenty Goddesses of Element, suffered from their ruthlessness. Among the people, one man known by others as the God of Hero appear and wage war against his lovely enemies, armed with six powers of the Legendary Heroes; Marzonn, Ryozz, Drive, Gaim, Fourze and Spider-Man


A God among Goddesses

Before the story even starts, one have to know the difference between this world and ours.

This world has goddesses.

What? Not enough?

How about the fact that this world twenty different goddesses representing twenty different elements of this world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guns blazing.

Dead bodies everywhere.

A woman in red walks around the landscape, looking around the environment.

Her expression shows pride, looking at all the dead bodies.

A male's voice is heard, "There's the Fire Goddess!"

A group of people in kevlars starts spamming bullets toward her.

She simply waves her right hand around, creating a circle of flame in front of her.

The bullets are trapped inside the circle, unable to reach her at all. The circle then disappears along with the bullets inside.

She then points her index finger toward them, shooting a stream of flame toward them.

The men are all burnt up to death.

She smirks, walking away, "Puny human."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the reality of this world.

The twenty goddesses reign over the land where humans live. And none of them are just as how goddesses supposed to be.

This is where the rebellions appear.

Unable to accept the cruel law made by the goddesses, some of them wage war against them.

It is still useless. None can defeat the power of the goddesses… until now…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a small village, farmers can be seen working on the paddy fields, showing how happy they are working there.

There seems to be no evidence of struggle in there. Peace can be felt just by looking at them all.

Among the farmers, a young man is also working on the field, sweating all over his face.

A woman approaches the field, waving at him as she brings a picnic basket along with her.

He waves at her, walking toward to the side of the field.

"This is for you," she sits beside him, putting the basket and takes out a bottle and a cup, pouring plain water into it, giving it to him, "Here you go."

"Thanks," he picks the cup and drinks all of it. He then puts the cup beside the basket.

The woman takes out a lunch box, opens it up to reveals nicely done rice with some other edible stuff in it, "Food."

He smiles, taking a bite of it, "Always a good cook."

She smiles wide, "Thank you."

"Ah~, I am jealous of you!" another man joins them sitting beside him, "Char, I wish I have a little sister like her."

Char starts laughing, "There can never be anyone like her. Hanako is mine and mine alone."

"Eww, that's sound so wrong."

"No, Jack. You are the one that thinks things."

The siblings laugh.

Hanako then stops, looking at the cloud, "Char, someday I want to see the land below us."

"You can't do that," Char speaks up, "The land below is not for human to live on. The surface is already thorn apart. Those goddesses won't be able to harm us while we are above the land."

Hanako looks down, "But I really want to walk on the land below. I want to see how bad the world really is."

She sulks even longer, making Char moves closer to her, putting his left arm around her shoulders, "Hey, the Lost Hero did all his best to save us from those evil rulers. Maybe it is best to let it be that way."

She nods, "You're right. Well, I have you still."

"You two… are really into this kind of stuff," Jack turns disgust, "Aren't you two siblings?"

"Not really," Char turns toward his friend, "She's just my step-sister."

"Still not good to do such thing."

Hanako chuckles, "Then, keep it a secret."

"Urgh… why do I have to be your secret keeper…"

Char looks toward the sky. He too felt the same as his sister.

His eyes wander a bit, suddenly spotted an old man staggers and falls onto the ground.

"Hey, someone is hurt!" he quickly runs toward him, helping him out.

Hanako and Jack follows suite, as the former speaks up, "Let's bring him to our place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three is now inside a small cabin as the old man is treated on a bed in there.

Jack looks at the place, wondering, "Why this place is too small?"

"I don't know. Why yours looks like a cave?"

"Hey, that's rude."

The old man then wakes up suddenly, looking at the place, shocked, "Wh-where am I right now?"

"Me and my sister's home."

The old man quickly runs out of the home, looking at the scenery outside.

The three are confused.

Hanako mutters, "He didn't came from… the surface, right?"

They quickly run toward him, as Char asks him, "Sir… are you… from the surface?"

"Surface? You mean, the land down there?"

They nod.

The old man seems a bit happy by this revelation, "So… I truly have arrived to the World Above…"

He then turns toward them, "Did any of you… know of the Lost Hero, aren't you?"

The three is back to being confused.

Hanako responds, "We do know that he is the one who created this place, yes…"

Before she could continue, the old man moves closer toward her, "Then, do you know where he is right now?"

"He… he…"

"It has been thousands of years. The Lost Hero is already dead at this point," Char mutters.

The man looks at him, turns sad as he lands onto the ground, "Dead…? Then… everything I've done… it's all useless?"

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

The man sighs, "It is pointless. The world will forever be left in this condition. Eternally hell for everyone…"

The man starts crying, "The citizens of the world down there is in constant danger every seconds they breathe. The goddesses have become crazier and crazier, and they have no longer care for people who worships and serves them. All they want is satisfaction, and all of them appear to have derived from destruction."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," Char feels bad, "How about just live here? The goddesses are unable to reach this place no matter what. This place is a haven for everyone."

"On the contrary. The goddesses are getting stronger each day, and they are able to lessen the distance from the surface to this place time to time. Their hatred toward the Lost Hero makes this place their main target."

Hanako smiles, "Don't worry. The hero's essence is still here even after he was dead. As long as nobody breaks the barrier that protects this place…"

She turns horrified.

The two men notice her, "Hanako?"

She then becomes panic, "We've got to warn the Council!"

Char realizes it as well, "You're right! Everyone is in danger right now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three run toward a bigger building of that place. Char quickly opens up the door, "People, we have trouble!"

Inside, a lot of older people turn toward him, "What's of it, Char? What's with the panic face on all of you?"

One of them, the oldest of all, walks toward him, "You speak as if something bad have appeared."

Hanako responds, "Not just bad, but worse! The barrier has been broke!"

"What!? What are you babbling about? Quit talking nonsense!"

Char speaks up, "Just now we found a man fainted at the paddy field. He told us that he came from the world below. If this, by any indication, true, then that means the barrier surrounding this place has been broken down, and it will be only a matter of time for the goddesses to be taking over this place instead!"

Instead of scared, the elders just laugh, "What nonsense are you talking about? Surely someone is having a fun time with a prank on you. For years, nobody is able to break the power of the Lost Hero. Why now, of all time?"

"I don't know, but at least check the barrier before confirming whether or not I've been tricked."

"Shoosh! Kids like you have no idea how strong the Lost Hero can be. He is the ultimate human who saved us from those goddesses. His power is absolute."

Hanako is about to object, but Char pulls her away, "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three walk home, as Jack mutters, "Hey, what should we do now that the barrier has been broken? Should we run?"

"Where to?" Char sighs, "Almost everything on this world is ruled by those goddesses. They have eyes everywhere…"

"You're wrong," the old man walks out of the home, "They are still human no matter how strong they are."

"Then, how did they are called as goddesses?"

"It is a mystery even us have no idea of. What I do know of is that only Lost Hero is able to fight them off."

"Then, we are all dead…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a dark room lit by a light from the middle of a round table, feminine figures in hood are sitting around them, looking at the middle of the table, which appears to be a mirror of some sort.

The one in yellow hood laughs, "I can't believe this. After years of searching for a way to get to that reclusive land, the opportunity grants itself in front of us."

The one in blue raises her hand, "Who shall be the one that will honor this hunt?"

The one in red raises her hand, "Let me be the first to burn the place they believe the safest place on this world. Let me shatter their very own hope."

The one in dark red chuckles, "Feisty, aren't you, Fira."

"Of course. Those who dare to reject us as their own goddess shall taste death inside their own mouth."

"Then, I guess there's no other objection?"

The rest are silenced.

Fira laughs, walking out of there, "I shall start my hunt right away. This is going to be fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three are still in their home with the old man, sweating as they keep pondering around.

The old man asks, "Kids, don't you have any way of reinforces the barrier? I'm sure the Lost Hero did not leave this place without a legacy of his own."

Char stops, looking at him, "There is, but we are not sure if we can properly do it. We need magic to deal with magic. And only those who worshipped the goddesses are able to conjure magic."

Hanako mutters, "Maybe, just maybe, the Lost Hero did something so the barrier can be recreated without the need of magic?"

Jack stands, "Let's check the place up, then!"

"The place?" the old man asks.

Hanako explains, "Near one edge of this place is a temple-like place built by Lost Hero for some reason. None of us have any idea what it supposed to place in as none are allowed to enter the supposedly 'holy' place."

"Let's not waste any more time," Jack shouts, "The more we stay, the closer we are in the immediate danger."

The three run out as Char turns toward the old man, "Please stay here, mister. You should at least safe in here for a while."

They quickly run out of there, as the old man just smiles, "The prophecy moves out really well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching a plain field, he place suddenly shakes hard, letting everything falls onto the ground.

Char looks up to the sky, now looking at red color all over the place.

Above them, a huge flaming phoenix spreads its wings far, covering almost all the sky.

On top of its head, Fira stands firm in arrogance, shouting toward the citizens of the Land Above, "Dear worshippers of Lost Hero, you have been given chances to convert to us, the Goddesses of the World Below, yet what you did is keep on worshipping the fallen hero who left you unguarded. Pay the price and suffer for your ignorance."

An army in red with flaming armor appears out of the phoenix and lands onto the ground, charging toward the running civilians, attacking all of them.

A lot of flaming birds spewing fireballs around the place.

Some guardians of the land try to fight them back.

Fira just laughs, sitting on the phoenix's head, watching the one-sided war unfold.

"We need to hurry up!" Char shouts as they run toward a huge building with a statue of a man at the far side of the place.

As they reach the building, a man in grey lands nearby, thrown his rifle as he becomes lifeless.

Jack quickly grabs the rifle, shooting everywhere, "Go, get the barrier ready!"

The two enter the building in a hurry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the building, they see nothing but a hole at the middle of it.

"Nothing?" she looks around, "We ran all the way into a forbidden building to find nothing?"

Char kneels onto the floor. Despair is all over him, "No… this is it… This is all this place is… We are doomed…"

Then, a bright light covers the whole place, leaving him alone in a white place.

There, he sees six men standing around, scattered all over the place. Each of them is looking straight toward above them.

Char turns his head above, seeing something on the ceiling.

It is a hole with grey light surrounding it.

He then looks back at the men, but they are not around. Instead, he sees people in various suits. There's one resembles a samurai and one resembles a spider. There's also one resembles a car and one looks like a rocket. The other two is similar to warriors of the world's history.

"I…" Char mutters to himself, "I know them… those people… are… the Heroes of the Past…"

"Wait…" he finally stands up, looking toward the hole, "I know of my mission. I know… what I must do…"

Below his feet, grey shadow slowly appears from his feet away from them as he keeps on staring at the hole, "I… I am…"

**"Henkei!"**

His body shines bright into a white light, shatters everything white, turning back the environment from the way it is before.

Hanako seems shocked, looking at him, "Char… you are…"

In front of her, a figure in grey suit, armored from shoulders to knees. He also wearing a helmet with only a black visor as his eyes, with white eyes shines inside.

Char turns toward Hanako, "Yes, I am the Lost Hero, or my true title; God of Hero."

"Then…"

"I shall do what I was meant to do from the start."

He slowly walks out of there, into the open field. His sight is locked at the phoenix.

Fira sees him, standing up in confusion, "What the hell!? You are still alive? Impossible!"

"Fira, you have never changed, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" she shouts at him, causing her anger to build up as she is enveloped in fire.

The flame soon fades away, leaving her with the similar suit, albeit red in color. In addition, she wears an additional miniskirt and her helmet looks similar to the phoenix's head. The eyes inside the visor glow red.

The Goddess of Flame jumps down onto the ground, starts engaging in a fight against Char. The two exchanges punches and kicks as well as some dodging and some deflecting.

Fira then tries punching him with a flaming punch, but Char moves sideway, punching her right at the abdomen instead.

Thrown aback, she shouts out loud, "Soldiers, bring his head to me!"

Some of the red soldiers heard her calling, turn back and run toward her.

The soldiers of the land just look at them, "Where are they going?"

They start swarming around the God of Hero, attacking him one by one.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen," he reacts, showing a brace appears out of nowhere on his left wrist. He is also wearing a silver belt with a digital face on it. Char spins a lever on belt as the belt announces, "_START YOUR ENGINE!_"

A small road moves past them as a red car goes along the road, finding itself to land inside Char's right hand. He then flicks the back of the car around and inserts it into the brace, pushing it forward, **"Henshin!"**

_DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!_

Red blurry lines appear around him, changing his armors into a red car-based armor. A black tire flies onto his body, positioning itself on his left shoulder. The bug eyes light up in white color.

Char pulls his punches and starts punching them repeatedly. He keeps on going till he found a path for him to escape, pushing the car forward three times.

_SP-SP-SPEED!_

He quickly pushes himself onto the ground as the tire spins quickly. Char moves along the path as he stands up after moving out of the crowd and fights them for some time.

Finally, he manages to shake off one more person before taking out a lock with an orange on it, "Time to take the stage!"

His circular belt as become a blank belt with a circle slot at the middle and a cutter besides it.

Char presses the lock open with the lock announces, "_ORANGE!_"

He then pushes the lock onto the slot and pushes the cutter downward, cutting the lock and reveals the inside.

_ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!_

Above him, a zipper opens up a circle hole with forest as the inside of it. A huge orange comes out of there and onto Char, gulping the whole head before peeling itself and become armor for him. His suit turns blue around the same time with his helmet is now resemble a samurai. An orange sword appears inside his right hand.

Holding the sword tight, he charges forward, slashing each enemy in front of him. He then spins around, sending out strong wave around him.

In just few moments, all of them are defeated, with none of the soldiers are left at the scene.

The orange samurai armor disappears, leaving him back with the grey armor of his.

Char turns toward Fira, "Leave this place alone. This place is under _my _protection."

"No…" Fira mutters, "This place… and the land below… are ours… the Goddesses of this world…"

He pulls his hand away from her, with his right hand is covered in grey aura, "Then, you shall be thrown away by force."

Jumping forward, Char throws his punch toward her, but she quickly creates a flaming barrier in front of her, covering her from the attack. But the impact is too strong that she is pushed away from the land and into the open sky.

The bird screeches loudly, flying underneath the land and catches its owner on the back. It then flies away from there, leaving the land.

People come out of their hiding places and cheer around him, swarming him.

"Thank you, o Lost Hero. You've saved our land from danger."

Jack smirks, "I never thought the Lost Hero is you all of this time."

Char, reverting into his human form back, smiling at them, "Sorry that I did not act this sooner."

He then sees Hanako, standing at the front of the temple, looking at him from afar as he approaches her.

She mutters, "Are you… going to leave us?"

Everybody becomes silenced.

He sighs, "Sorry, but I have things need to be done; something I should have done years ago."

"Go," she responds, "Do what you have to, as long as you return to me in the end."

"I will."

Char runs into the temple and straight toward the hole. He then jumps into the hole, letting himself falling through the sky.

Turning back toward the floating island, he shoves his hand forward, making the island glows in grey barrier as it is supposed to.

He then lands onto a big hand, which shows itself to be a giant grey robot with wings at the back.

"Let's go, Messiah Hero!" he jumps into the cockpit as the gate closes.

The robot then flies through the sky, moving to its next destination; the land below.

**A story I thought up when I got bored. Yes, this will be a harem story; not just any kind of harem, but a weird kind of harem.**

**The hero of this story will have six primary powers aside from himself to be used, but only three of them is Kamen Rider. Two of them is my original heroes and one will be from Marvel Comic.**

**Next: The Goddesses has aware of their archenemy resurfacing. Char has land on the surface, wondering how he didn't know of his true self before. The Goddess of Water appears before him.**


End file.
